


Artwork for Fanfic: For Want of a Mallory

by SirHiss



Series: For Want of a Mallory [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirHiss/pseuds/SirHiss
Summary: Illustrations for the fanfic "For Want of a Mallory." Finished art appears in the story. This is a gallery for all related illustrations. Some are incomplete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Want of a Mallory is a fanfiction that follows the events of 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'
> 
> Mallory Hopkins is no ordinary eleven year old. At Hogwarts, she quickly realizes that her position as the only muggleborn in Slytherin is a precarious one, and it's up to her to put a stop to the bullying. That alone would be enough for any child, but the Chamber of Secrets is opening, and her teachers are whispering how she looks just like her mother. Meanwhile, Witches and Wizards are disappearing across Great Britain.
> 
> This serves as a collection of illustrations for that fanfic.

If you wish to see any of the images full-size, right click the image and open it in a new tab. I suggest skipping the art until you're caught up on the story. Many illustrations are related to specific chapters, and so are likely to spoil it. Broken links are now fixed!

 

**Chapter-Related Images** (Chapters 1 - 12)

 

**Best Friends:** Line art of Danny and Mallory before the story starts / in chapter 1. 

 

**Class Photo:** This picture was taken after chapter 2 at some point. From the upper left is Leland Harper, Graham Montague, Castor Avery, and Roderick Selwyn. The girls sitting on the bench are, from the left, Darla Rowle, Nerissa Brody, Olive Vaisey, and Mallory Hopkins. Edits- I've yet to change the "Slytherin Class of 1992" to "Slytherin Class - 1992."

 

**The Twins' Lair:** Incomplete, still. This is the twins', or rather, Farley's lair disguised as the twins' lair, for some nefarious purpose that has yet to be revealed in the story. Note the ingredients listed on the vials, as well as the distillation equipment. (They're making absinthe, among other things.)

 

I started an illustration of the Slytherin Initiation before I finished sorting out the details of the initiation. As it is, there should be at least a dozen more Hooded Figures, and our first years should be lined up in a row instead of sitting. This is incomplete, and will remain incomplete.

 

**The Forest:** The scene in Chapter 7, when Mallory and Harper are racing through the Forbidden Forest. This is incomplete.

 

**Chapter 8:** Mallory's in the hospital wing after being rescued from the forest. 

 

**Gemma Farley:** Auror Moody's chapter features Gemma Farley. This illustration is incomplete.

**Aftermath:** This was originally meant to be inserted in Chapter 10, where Colin visits Mallory in the Hospital Wing. I intended to have Kit and Felix there, too, but the scene was ultimately changed to include only Colin. It's incomplete, and likely won't be completed.

 

 

**General Art**

_Art that isn't related to any particular chapter yet._

_ _

**Tarot Card** : The Fool. Tarots are a theme in the story, so I thought it'd be amusing to do tarot cards for the main characters. I may or may not get around to doing all or even some of them. I'll likely be updating this one, since I'm not all that pleased with how it came out. It lacks symbolic weight.

**Tarot Card:** The Heirophant. Incomplete, but fits with a general style / level of symbolism I want to maintain, moving forward.

 

No, really. View this one in a new tab. The backstory is that there's a secret newspaper run by several anonymous students at Hogwarts.

 

Mallory, if she makes it to teenage years, out on the moors of Dartmoor.


End file.
